Summary/Abstract The current project seeks to address an important gap in current national HIV prevention efforts by conducting formative research needed to develop an evidence informed HIV behavioral intervention focused on African American heterosexually identified adolescent couples. Increasing the use of proven HIV prevention methods among adolescents is a national priority. Four of the most highly effective HIV prevention methods are: (1) correct and consistent condom use, (2) routine regular HIV testing and linkage/retention in care, (3) STI screening and treatment, and (4) initiation of and adherence to PrEP. Of the above five evidenced informed interventions, correct and consistent condom use has been most regularly targeted in youth-focused HIV prevention interventions. Sorely needed are approaches that consider combination HIV prevention for adolescent within the context of their romantic relationships. The omission of the focus on adolescent couples represents a significant gap in the current national strategy to reduce HIV incidence. The three phase research study, which will be guided by integrated social behavior theories and the broader extant literature related to adolescent couples , will be conducted with high-risk heterosexual African American youth living in the three high HIV and poverty prevalence communities within the South Bronx, one of NYCs five boroughs. We define ?high-risk heterosexual youth? as an individual aged 16 ? 24 with a different sex primary partner that lives in one of the targeted South Bronx communities AND has at least one of the following: (a) self-reported STI including HIV in the last 12-months, (b) concurrent partner(s) (c) ever MSM sex, or (d) ever history of incarceration. The study design includes: individual and dyadic qualitative interviews with youth and their romantic partners, and focus groups with local community stakeholders (Aim 1), a 6-month prospective quantitative study with couples (Aim 1), and intervention developing using intervention mapping and feedback from youth and community stakeholder focus groups and scientific meetings with leading youth HIV prevention researchers (Aim 3). The overall goal of this research is to develop an innovative, culturally and developmentally tailored, and scalable couples-focused intervention to enhance uptake of evidence informed combination HIV preventative methods for high-risk heterosexually identified Black youth and their romantic partners. The proposal offers a high-impact and innovative approach to addressing CDC's and the National HIV AIDS Strategy goals of reducing new HIV infections in high-priority communities through use of much needed combined HIV prevention methods.